


Dance in Purgatory

by caplettekid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplettekid/pseuds/caplettekid
Summary: This is for all of the Earpers and Creampuffs out there. In the Carmilla world this takes place three years after the Carmilla movie and in the Wynonna Earp world this takes place at the very end of season two and shortly afterwards. What would happen if Laura, Carmilla and the Scooby gang travelled to Purgatory. Will they find the adventure of a lifetime or find out they're in over their heads? Will the Earpers and Creampuffs get along and join forces or is this the beginning of a disaster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at a fanfic, so please let me know what you do and don't like and let me know if there are any mistakes I've missed. Most of the chapters I have right now are fairly short, but they may get longer as I go. I will try to post new chapters on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy! :)

“It’s been three years since you’ve re-vamped Carmilla. Aren’t you at least a little bored? I’m going out of my mind. I need some excitement, adventure, heck I’ll say it I’m due for an escapade.” Laura said as she playfully rolled on top of Carmilla.

            “An escapade, last time we went on one of those I sacrificed my mortality, literally. I think I’ve had enough escapades for a life time cupcake.” Carmilla said flipping Laura over and sitting on top of her just in time to see Laura’s pouting face.

It was the third anniversary to the day since Carmilla, Laura and the Scooby Gang had returned from Styria. Carmilla had given up her opportunity to live a regular human life to set free the people she had a part in harming in her past. Atonement, was how she had spun it in order to live with her decision. It helped but it had put an unspoken strain on her relationship with Laura. They loved each other, there was no denying that but they both knew sooner than later Laura would start aging and it would make their relationship hard, complicated.

Carmilla felt colder than usual, scared at the thought that one day she would lose Laura. She had fifty or sixty years left with her but faced with the prospect of eternity Carmilla had to admit that that wasn’t nearly enough time. Times likes this it was hard easy to forget that Carmilla wasn’t human. It felt as if her heart was beating in her chest so fast, threating to make its grand escape. Carmilla knew that wasn’t possible though.

‘Don’t think about it. Live in this moment. Do all you can to make her happy, to make her feel loved.’ Carmilla thought to herself so loudly she was sure Laura could hear it. “If it satiates you Lauronica Mars than maybe we should look for an escapade to occupy our time with.” That cheeky smile, that look that balances Carmilla’s desire for Laura always drove Laura crazy. She was never one hundred percent certain if Carmilla wanted to take Laura or eat her up. It didn’t matter to Laura the effect was always the same. Her breath would catch in her throat, her heart would race, and her skin would turn a certain crimson.

“What’s with the change of heart?” Laura said breathily, partially from the effect Carmilla had on her and partially from the impeding aspect of an adventure she so craved. A grin spread across Carmilla’s face and a twinkle appeared in her eyes, a perfect balance of amusement and danger. Laura’s thought seemed to swim, ‘How is it possible that anyone can find such a perfect balance between two vastly different subjects’ she shivered as the thought ended.

“For no nefarious reason, if that’s what you mean. I’ve come to learn in our journeys together that once you are determined to do something there is no stopping you. I simply want to keep you safe from things that go bump in the night.” Carmilla chuckling weakly yet sincerely remembering the many times they had faced the abyss in the past. They were certain to face things that most people couldn't even dream up in the worst of nightmares. She hated to admit it to herself, but she couldn’t wait.

“Well lucky for us, I’ve been doing some research into some _disturbances_.” Laura smiled shyly. “Are you ready to go on an adventure?” Carmilla gulped, ‘I bet she’s already got our bags packed’ she thought before grabbing Laura in a fervor leading her to the bedroom they shared.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I am still trying to figure this website out and how to move my story from word to archive so if it looks weird or you have any tips let me know. Thank you so much! :)

“So you’re telling me that Danny has a cousin who has been having troubles with the supernatural and we are currently on our way to an almost certain doom with Laf, Perry, Kirsch and Mel hot on our heels?” Carmilla said as she sat in the passenger seat tapping her foot to _The Chain_ by _Fleetwood Mac_ the entire time. “Well, I’d say we’ve faced worse odds before.” Carmilla smiled and relaxed as she let the music take over.

            Laura basked in the sun as she let the sound of Carmilla singing contently wash over her. It wasn’t long before her thoughts, her fears and doubts, took over and her worries seemed to swirl around in her brain, refusing to relent. Laura and Carmilla were currently on their way to a place called Purgatory to meet up with Nicole, Danny’s cousin. She felt a moment of peace with the thought that they weren’t going alone. Not unlike herself, Laf, Perry, Kirsch and Mel, were also in need of adventure and would be following them into uncertainty. She trusted them with not only her life, but Carmilla’s too.

            Laura didn’t really know what they were getting themselves into. Danny had told her everything she knew, but admittedly that wasn’t a lot. Danny’s cousin, Nicole, had been talking to her for quite some time about some weird stuff that was happening in Purgatory. There were humans, who weren’t exactly human they reportedly had different abilities and seemed impervious to death. Until one, Wynonna Earp, came back to town. She was a couple years older than Laura and from what Laura had pieced together had had a hard life. From what she could surmise Wynonna Earp was Purgatory’s only chance and the odds were stacked against her. Laura figured if anyone could help it would be her and her friends.

            It was hard for Laura to admit but she was a little bit afraid. This wasn’t the first time they had jumped into some unknown danger, head first, and with no thought for their own safety but this seemed like an all new ball game. This was something they hadn’t faced before, they hadn’t faced anything similar to this. ‘What if they were more of a burden than an assistance? What if they were way in over their heads?’ Laura mused to herself anxious, brows furrowed as she chewed on her lip.

            “What’s on your mind?” Carmilla asked, worry seeping from her. Laura wasn’t sure how long Carmilla had been watching her for but she turned red immediately.

            “Just a few pre-adventure jitters,” Laura said, forcing a smile. “We’re getting close now.” She forced her smile a bit bigger, willing her eyes to twinkle even just a bit. Carmilla smiled weakly in return, Laura knew she was trying to shrug off her worry but she could tell Carmilla was officially worried about Laura. It wasn’t surprising, Laura had a terrible poker face to begin with. She found trying to play it cool especially difficult with Carmilla.

            Eager to change the subject Laura quickly yawned, “I’m getting pretty tired, I was thinking we would stop in Calgary for the night before continuing on to Purgatory in the morning.”

            Carmilla gave a sly smile in response, “Sounds good to me, any reason to get you in a nice, comfy, warm bed.” Laura’s breath caught, and heart raced at the possibilities.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter that ends with the mention of smut. I'm a little nervous to write a smut scene because I'm a shy blueberry but if it's something you want to see let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get their first taste of Purgatory

“We’re going to meet up with the gang for breakfast and a bit of recon before we hit the road.” Laura said her insides fluttering like crazy. She knew it probably wasn’t healthy to be this excited to be running towards certain danger but she couldn’t help it. Finally, they arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting Lafontaine, Perry, Kirsch and Mel. Laura couldn’t help but smile, she really did love her friends, and through the years they had become more like family than friends.

            “Are you sure that’s enough food, Meathead?” Mel said to Kirsch as he began digging into a platter full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, toast, and fruit.

            “No dude, I’m not but that’s okay.” Kirsch said smiling either unaware or not caring that Mel was trying to make fun of him.

            Perry sat up abruptly, clearly gearing up to address the group, “This has been lovely but I think it’s time to get down to business. What do we know? What is our plan?”

            “Well, funny you should ask. All we know is that there have been some _disturbances_ and as for a plan I figured we would wing it.” Awaiting Perry’s response, Laura grinned as Carmilla let out a boom of laughter.

            “Of course, what was I thinking?” Perry blustered out. “Lafontaine and I have brought some of our equipment. Just some basic things as we didn’t know what we were packing for, EVP recorder, EMF meter, cameras, motion detectors, radios, night vision goggles. That kind of stuff.”

            Mel pulled out a miniature crossbow and set in on the table. “I brought Gertrude, of course,” She pulled out a second miniature crossbow, identical to the first and set it down, “And I brought her pretty little sister Florence.” Carmilla laughed at that. Mel and Carm had a funny relationship, it always seemed to clumsily balance on the line between great dislike and a familial familiarity. Everybody knew when it came down to it they loved each other and would protect each other though.

            “I brought myself, I may not be Gertrude or Florence but I think I can handle myself fairly well.” Carmilla said, seeming only half interested in the conversation as she took a sip from her pseudo-blood cocktail.

            “Well, now that we’ve got everything figured out we should get going.” Perry quietly scoffed as Laura said they had everything figured out, Laura ignored it and continued on. “I think we’re probably only half an hour away from Purgatory.”

It wasn’t very far into their drive when they felt an explosion of energy envelop them. "Did you feel that?" Laura said looking at Carmilla alarmed. "I don't really know how to explain it but it felt like some sort of burst of energy, like a bolt of lightning struck but not two feet away from us."

"Yes, I felt that." Carmilla mumbled while frowning. She had lived many lives in her '25' years and she knew a burst like the one her and Laura had just felt wasn’t right. It was unnatural, evil one might say. Regret began to blossom in her stomach. Maybe coming to Purgatory was a bigger mistake than Carmilla could have even imagined. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though." Carmilla gulped trying to swallow down the lie she had told and the fear she could feel seeping through every vein in her body. They continued the last and shortest part of their journey into Purgatory. Unease feeling the car. There was no turning back now and Laura and Carmilla both knew that. They were already drowning in the mess they had gotten into, far too deep in. As nervous as they were they couldn’t deny the excitement they felt, it filled the car moving them forward in their journey. As much as Laura and Carmilla loved the domestic life they had started together it was hard to forget about their college years and the adventures they had found themselves in.

"We're here." Laura squealed excitedly pulling Carmilla out of her own reverie.

"You mean this two horse town?" Carmilla scoffed. "What are we going to do? Wrastle some horses, while we shoot our pistols in the air and chew our tobacco?" She said in her best attempt at a western accent. Laura couldn't stop the giggle escaping from her lips. Carmilla had many talents, and accents weren't one of them.

"Well, if Danny is right, horses, pistols and chewing tobacco are the least of our worries." Carmilla rolled her eyes at the mention of Xena. After all these years Carmilla still wasn’t able to get over her dislike of a certain gargantuan ginger. There was no time to brood as Perry and Lafontaine arrived followed by Kirsch and Mel.

“It’s quaint, it doesn’t seem very ominous,” Perry said as she stepped out of her car.

            “That worries me a bit. It always seems that the least ominous of places are the places hiding the most.” Lafontaine said looking around, Laura was sure they were scanning the area with their cyborg eye. “And possibly spoken too soon. Look over there.” The rest of the group looked to where Lafontaine was staring.

            In the middle of the road stood a small gathering of people. In the centre stood a man and woman pointing guns at each other. The woman was stunning, with long brown wavy hair, and an ass that, mildly put, was top shelf. The man had dark hair with a moustache and cowboy get-up that looked like it was pulled straight out of the 1800’s.  On either side of the man and woman stood three women. One was dressed in white, the other in black who was holding a small woman as a hostage. It appeared as if the two women were both there and not there at the same time. If Laura wasn’t sure her eyes were deceiving her she would have thought they were ghosts or demons of some sort.

            This was unlike anything Laura, Carmilla and the gang had faced before. They were all frozen in spot as they watched the situation unfold, unable to do anything. Any thought of action or heroism leaving their thoughts. *BANG*. Perry shrieked, Laura sobbed and Kirsch grabbed onto Mel as the deafening sound of two guns went off. The unknown man and woman pulling their triggers at the same time. Before there was any time to think about what had happened the two women appeared to disintegrate before their eyes until nothing remained but a pile of dust.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are in over their heads. They soon realize that leaving Purgatory won't be as easy as they thought.

“We need to leave now.” Laura spoke breaking the deafening silence that had fallen upon the group. “I am so, so sorry I dragged us into this. We have faced everything from fish monsters to demigods but I think we’re in a little over our heads here.”

            “I agree with you Frosh. Whatever those creatures were that got dragged into the earth were, they weren’t human.” Lafontaine said still looking at the gathering of people in front of them. “They had no heartbeats, no vital signs at all.”

            Perry was the first of the group to get into a vehicle. The moment Laura had said they should leave Perry was headed towards the car. It was unlike Laura to run away from something dangerous and Perry wasn’t one to argue logic. Everyone else followed suit glad to be leaving Purgatory. Laura and Carmilla turned their car around, headed back the direction they had just driven in from. Laura drove in silence, disappointed to be leaving but relieved to be leaving Purgatory.

            It wasn’t long until they saw the sign that said they were now leaving Purgatory. Not a second after Laura passed the sign did Carmilla start writhing in pain.

“Stop, gods stop it.” Carmilla screamed at the top of her lungs. Laura had never heard someone in so much pain before let alone Carmilla. “It burns. Stop the pain.” Carmilla was crying. Looking at Carmilla, Laura could swear smoke seemed to be coming off of her as if she was being burnt alive by some unseen fire.

Laura slammed on the breaks almost getting rear-ended by Lafontaine and Perry who were following closely behind.

            “Carmilla what’s happening?” Laura cried out unable to bear witness to the pain her lover was in.

            “It hurts so much. Kill me please, stop the pain.” Carmilla wailed seeming unaware of Laura’s presence.

            “What’s wrong with her?” Perry asked as she opened Carmilla’s door trying to comfort her. Perry’s natural maternal instincts kicking in.

            “I-I,” Laura wept feeling lost in her thoughts. Sure at any moment she would crack open from the anguish Carmilla was feeling.  
            “Laura, this isn’t the time to get caught up in your head. You need to tell us what is going on.” Lafontaine said calmly with an air of authoritativeness to, trying to understand and dissect the situation. Carmilla’s never ceasing scream still filling their ears.

            “I don’t know.” Laura choked out, trying to calm down. “We passed the sign and she started doing this. I don’t know what happened.”

            “Make it stop. Please make it stop.” Carmilla said, her voice cracking wearing out from her constant screams.

            “Passed the sign.” Lafontaine pondered, “I’ve got it.” They screamed, looking annoyed at themselves for not having pieced it together earlier. Not that they could have without the information they had just learnt from Laura. “The sign, bring her back past the sign.”

            Laura didn’t need to be told twice. She put her car in reverse and slammed on the acceleration nearly hitting both Lafontaine and their vehicle. As Laura and Carmilla passed the sign into Purgatory Carmilla’s screams were replaced by her whimpering and shaking as she curled into a tiny ball. The effects of what she had just been through clearly still affecting her but no longer causing her the pain it had been before.

“What in the frilly hell just happened Carm. Are you okay?” Laura asked, relief filling her.

            “You tell me cupcake.” Carmilla whispered through laboured breaths, coming down from the pain she had felt. “One moment I’m perfectly fine, and the next I feel like every fibre of my being is being set on fire.”

            “I don’t think leaving is going to be as easy as we had hoped.” Laura mumbled, frowning at the thought of staying in Purgatory any longer than they already had. A knock on Carmilla’s window caused Laura to jump. Her heart raced as she looked over to see Perry looking at Carmilla with concern. The second Laura unlocked the doors Perry was hooking Carmilla up to various machines, presumably checking her vitals and making sure she was okay.

            “Could we not...” Carmilla began to say before Perry interrupted her.

            “Everything here seems to be in order. Stress levels are a bit higher than normal but that makes sense given the current circumstances.” Perry informed the group. Cordial as usual, already unhooking Carmilla from the equipment.

            “So what now little nerd?” Kirsch said to Laura. “I’m starting to get pretty hungry.”

Mel swatted Kirsch. “When aren’t you hungry backstreet bro? It could be the end of the world and all you would be thinking about was your next meal. Actually, if I recall correctly that did happen.”

            “I could really use a drink right about now.” Carmilla said regaining her composure and trying to ignore Kirsch and Mel’s banter.

            “I’m pretty sure I saw somewhere while we were in town that we could go. I think it was called Shorty’s.” Lafontaine replied clearly needing a drink themselves. Off the group set in their respective cars hoping Shorty’s could provide the food and drinks they so desired in order to take their minds off of their current conundrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. I will try to post again really soon. Please let me know what you think so far. Thank you fellow Creampuffs and Earpers! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Wynonna world after Wynonna and Doc kill the widows, Wynonna has the baby in Shorty's and then her and Dolls go on a revenant killing spree. For the sake of my story I'm kind of playing with the timeline, this takes place after all of that happens when Waverly, Jeremy, Dolls and Nicole are outside of Shorty's.

They arrived at Shorty’s not too long after. Only briefly getting lost because Laura was sure she could get them to the bar even though Lafontaine insisted they were going the wrong way. When they pulled up they saw the small brunette who had been held captive by the woman in black, a fairly short man with darker skin they were sure had been at the incident, and there was also a man they hadn’t seen before. He was very muscular, tough-looking and looked as if he could be police or military.

            Laura watched as a woman got out of a cop cruiser and walked towards the group of people. She was tall, lean and had ginger hair. Laura thought for a moment it was Danny but knew it couldn’t be.

            “D-bear,” Kirsch shouted as he jumped from his and Mel’s car and lumbered towards her enveloping her from behind in a bear hug. Before Laura could even unbuckle her seatbelt to tell Kirsch it was a case of mistaken identity he had realized it on his own.. Well with the help from the ginger woman. The woman head butted Kirsch and had simultaneously pushed him back and turned on him, gun already drawn. The man who looked as if he was military also had drawn a gun and pointed it at Kirsch’s head.

            “Woah, I’m sorry Officer Hottie.” Kirsch spat out, used to getting attacked by attractive ladies at this point. Laura, Carmilla and the rest of the Scooby gang were getting out of their respective vehicles at this time.

            “It’s Officer Haught, and what the hell do you think you’re doing?” The woman yelled at Kirsch.

            “Hands off of Frat-bro. I’m the only one who gets to push him around like that.” Mel said, her hand behind her back. Laura was sure she was only seconds away from grabbing out Getrude or Florence.

            “We’re friends of Danny. He thought you were her. We aren’t trying to cause any trouble.” Laura said quickly stepping in front of Mel with her hands up.

            Officer Haught lowered her gun, “Danny. That’s my cousin. My names Nicole. Sorry Frat-bro.” She said gesturing at the other man to lower his weapon.

            “So, how about those drinks.” Lafontaine said, trying to break the tension.

            “I’m with Laf. As fun as it was to see the big puppy almost get shot I could really use a stiff one right about now.” Carmilla said disaffected as always. The small brunette led the way into Shorty’s, followed by the two gentleman and finally Nicole.

            “First rounds on me.” Nicole laughed, looking at the still shaken up Kirsch. Kirsch didn’t say anything he just stared at her with both fear and admiration. The rest of the crew exchanged a wary look before following the strangers into the bar.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some bio talk in the chapter. I'm not a bio major by any means but I did research and attempted to do the study I read up on some justice.  
> I'm going to try to post every Sunday if not more often. I missed this Sunday because I was super sick all weekend.

After entering the bar and the obligatory introductions were out of the way the group sat in awkward silence for a few moments, passing looks back and forth. Laura, intent on finding common ground but unready to discuss why they were there was first to break the silence.

“So… who’s up for some shots!” She suggested a little too eagerly, figuring that alcohol was the best way to loosen everyone up a little. She looked to Carmilla and raised her eyebrows in an “agree with me or else” kind of way. Carmilla sighed, not feeling as friendly as Laura but knowing she would give Laura her way.

“Sure cupcake, ten shots on me I suppose yeah?” She asked, looking around at the group for agreement. “Where’s a waitress?”

“Oh please, I’ve got this,” Waverly said, smiling encouragingly at Laura, ready to help get the ball rolling. “Follow me,” she told everyone, getting up and heading towards the bar. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and followed, the rest of the group not far behind. Waverly hopped behind the bar and pulled out ten shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

“Uh, little hottie, I don’t think even pretty girls are supposed to do that,” Kirsch said hesitantly, speaking for the whole Scooby Gang who all looked shocked at Waverly’s behavior.

Nicole’s eyes narrowed as she turned towards Kirsch, ready to defend her woman’s honor, but Waverly just laughed and pulled off her sweater, revealing a crop top that read “Shorty’s”.

“We basically own this place,” she explained as she poured out the shots and passed one to everyone.

“To the beginning of a new friendship!” she exclaimed, raising her glass and winking at Laura who grinned back excitedly. Laura could already tell that she and Waverly would get along just fine.

There was a half-hearted mumbling of cheers from everyone else as they all took their shots.

“Another round?” Waverly suggested happily.

            Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girls annoying enthusiasm, which in her mind was clearly forced, but Laura was nodding her head with the same sweet eagerness. She pulled Laura towards her and quietly said, “I’m gonna grab a seat, I’m still feeling kind of shaky.” She felt basically fine but was happy for the excuse.

            Laura’s smile fell and was replaced with disappointment and worry.

            “Oh Carm, I got so caught up I forgot. Are you okay? Let’s go sit.”

            “That’s okay cutie, stay and have fun.” She responded. “I’ll be fine.”

            “No more shots for me thanks,” Laf spoke to Waverly. “Perr and I need to go over some stuff and I need my nerd brain to be sharp.” They moved towards a table.

            “Nerd brain? I’m going with those guys.” Jeremy said excitedly.

  Lafontaine, Perry and Jeremy sat at a table close to the bar to discuss all things related to science and the paranormal. Waverly, Nicole and Laura sat together at the bar giggling as if they were old friends meeting again after being away for a while. Kirsch and Mel headed towards a pool table. Carmilla sat in the corner closest to the bar watching to make sure Laura was okay, her normal gay, broody, vampire self, and Dolls sat a table one away from Carmilla still unsure of the newcomers.

            As the day proceeded the drinks flowed freely and the group became less inhibited. The bar grew louder and rowdier, even Carmilla and Dolls joined in deciding to sit together in order to watch over the proceedings better.

            “The ends do not always support the means.” Lafontaine lamented at Jeremy. “If we choose and pick who deserves to live than we are no better than the bad guys.”

            “Yes, they do! We need to think about society as a whole rather than as individuals.” Jeremy retorted.

             “No!” Lafontaine basically screeched back at him. “Jesse Gelsinger didn’t deserve to die participating in a gene therapy trial at UPenn because they didn’t disclose all of the information pertaining to what he would go through during the trials.”

            “I agree with you there, but what about the cases where all necessary information was disclosed and participants still faced negative consequences or even died?” Jeremy replied, unfazed by what Laf had said.

            “If people are signing up for gene therapy trial it’s because it’s their last possible chance to live. They are literally willing to do anything in order to survive, including being a lab rat to possible over-eager scientists. We aren’t the gods, we don’t get to decide who lives and who doesn’t. We need to treat our fellow humans with respect and dignity or we shouldn’t be in this career at all.” Lafontaine said obviously fuming at the current discussion. “What do you think Perry?”

            “Well, you lost me at gene therapy, I’m not a bio major mind you.” Perry meekly said, “But if you’re interested in a good brownie recipe or an all-natural, home-made spray to get out any stain I could help you with that.” At that, both Jeremy and Lafontaine burst out in laughter and dropped their current topic knowing there was no end to their current debate in sight. “I can also make a mean cosmopolitan, I’ll be right back,” Perry said grinning before she got up and walked to the bar to get the trio more drinks.

            “Okay but seriously, you two are seriously too cute. You’re my OTP.” Laura gushed at Waverly and Nicole.  
            “Your what?” Nicole asked confused. “OTP. Like the bank in Europe?” Laura let out a hearty giggle.

            “No, not like the bank in Europe. OTP stands for one true pairing.” Laura was still laughing. “I just think you’re a really cute couple.” Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s side as she turned redder than her hair.

            Over at the pool tables, Kirsch was losing yet another game to Mel.

            “I thought you were supposed to be good at pool. You claimed to be Cezar Bro-ales.” Mel laughed at the look on Kirsch’s face knowing he didn’t understand the joke but she knew it was good.

            “I may not be winning at pool but I bet I could win over Not Danny over there,” Kirsch said cockily pointing towards Nicole.

            Mel looked towards to girls at the bar. Laura was animatedly telling a story that had the other two laughing so hard that Waverly almost fell off her stool. She watched as “Not Danny” shot her arm out with such speed it was like she had seen it coming. She steadied her and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. They shared a brief look between them before Laura let out the most ridiculous giggle and all three girls started howling with laughter again.

            Mel returned her gaze to Kirsch and gave him a smile that was equal parts amusement and pity. “Sorry Bromeo, I don’t think you’re really her type,” she said knowingly.

            Kirsch looked confused and turned to face the bar again. At that moment Nicole looked up and met his eyes. He winked at her and gave her the finger gun as Mel burst out laughing.

            “What’s up with dudebro over there?” Nicole asked Laura looking disgusted.

            “Oh, Kirsch? Oh no, he’s kind of goofy but honestly, he’s harmless. He’s actually super respectful. Imagine him as a golden retriever, which should help you understand him. He’s a good guy.”

            Nicole watched Kirsch for another moment before smiling and nodding in acceptance.

            “If anyone I’d be scared of Mel. She’s like a sassier version of Lara Croft.” She laughed. “Perr is the ultimate Mom friend,” she continued pointing towards the table she was at. “Laf is super cool and crazy smart. They’re some of the best friends anyone could ask for. They would help no matter what, even if it meant they might get hurt. And Carmilla is a bit of an enigma, but she’s Carmilla.”

            “We haven’t seen much of Carmilla yet but she seems kind of withdrawn,” Waverly said looking towards her.

            “She can be very broody.” Laura’s face lit up as she turned to smile at Carmilla. Carmilla returned a shy smile in her direction. “She’s been through a lot in her lifetime. It isn’t easy for her to trust or to love but when she does it feels like you are the only person in the entire world.” Laura was gushing now, she felt like her heart would burst at any moment. She finished her fifth drink. She knew she shouldn’t drink anymore but she was having so much fun with her new friends.

            “That is so cute! You guys are my OTP.” Waverly laughed as she sloppily hugged Laura. “Although you do make Carmilla sound like she’s a hundred years old and has lived several lives.”

            “Well, make it over 300 years old and over a dozen separate lives and you’d be right.” Laura paused, panic filling her. “Oh no! I should not have said that. I really can’t keep secrets.”

            “What?!” Waverly and Nicole said simultaneously capturing the attention of everyone else in Shorty’s.

            Carmilla rolled her eyes in Laura’s general direction. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag, figuratively and literally. I’m a vampire.” Carmilla paused for effect as the people they just met gasped and Dolls reached under the table. “No, I will not drink your blood. Lafontaine and Perry produce a pseudo-blood so I don’t need to harm any living creatures. Dolls you can pull your gun on me if you want but I am both faster and stronger than you. Not to mention un-dead.”

            “Alright everyone, let’s just de-escalate the situation,” Laura replied trying to calm the room down. “Carmilla won’t hurt anyone here. She’ll only hurt someone in order to protect me or herself. I know you’re all probably slightly confused but if you give me ten minutes I can assemble some sock puppets to explain the situation.”

            “Not this again,” Carmilla sighed remembering the last time Laura used sock puppets.

            “We’ve dealt with weird before, I don’t think sock puppets are necessary.” Nicole blurted out. “Right guys?” she prompted, looking first at Waverly and then at Jeremy who both nodded in agreement. “Right?” she asked again, looking directly at Dolls who was now watching Carmilla a bit closer than before.

            “You don’t need to watch me like that. I won’t hurt you.” Carmilla sneered at Dolls. “From the smell of you, you aren’t quite human either. I don’t gamble but I would put money on us being more similar than you’re willing to admit.” The two stared at each other a minute longer before Dolls nodded curtly at Carmilla and looked finally at Nicole. Dolls didn’t reply but he no longer felt the need to watch Carmilla as closely.

“How about another round?” Nicole suggested. Everyone cheered to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far! I'm still getting used to the formatting for this website so I apologize if the story layout looks weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are more errors in this chapter than usual, my grandmother passed away and I just didn't have the energy to edit this chapter as well.

“Okay, so Carmilla is a vampire,” Waverly slurred grabbing onto Laura in order to keep her balance. Nicole was no longer there to catch Waverly as she was playing pool with Mel, Kirsch and Lafontaine as Jeremy and Perry sat together watching their game. “May I ask why you and your group are in Purgatory?”

            “I don’t know if I should tell you,” Laura said knowing her secret-keeping abilities were lacking. “Okay, I’ll tell you because I feel like we really get each other.” Laura paused as if she was trying to build up suspense. “Danny, one of our friends and Nicole’s cousin, actually told us about Purgatory. She told us there were lot of _disturbances_ here of the supernatural variety.” Laura giggled although nothing was really funny. “We came here looking for adventure but realized when we were in over our heads. We tried to leave town but after we passed the sign for Purgatory Carmilla..” Laura paused seemingly sobering up by the memory. “She seemed to be attacked by something we couldn’t see. She screamed in pain and it seemed as if she was being burned alive. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Laura was frowning, she did not like to think about Carmilla being in pain.

            Waverly was aghast, “That sounds exactly what happens to revenants when they try to leave the ghost river triangle.”  
            “I really don’t know what that means but we need to figure out a way to leave this place,” Laura said sullen but still as drunk as a skunk.

            “Don’t even worry about it,” Waverly said grinning like a Cheshire cat. “We’ll help you! I don’t know if you’ve heard but my sister Wynonna is basically a god around these parts.” Both Waverly and Laura burst into laughter at that. The tension of the dire situation Laura and her group were facing quickly dissipating from their minds. “There’s nothing we can do tonight, so how about another shot?”

            “I think you cupcakes are good,” Carmilla said as she rolled her eyes as the two. Laura burst into a contagious fit of laughter that not even Carmilla could resist laughing at.

            “I definitely want another drink but we need to hide from vamp-buzz kill over there,” Laura said trying to casually point over at Carmilla. “Let’s watch the game of pool,” Laura yelled while half winking-half blinking at Waverly. As everyone’s focus turned towards the pool tables Laura and Waverly crawled their way behind the bar and straight to a bottle of tequila.

            Two shots in someone unbeknownst to Laura and her gang burst through the doors of Shorty’s. “What the hell is going on here?” Wynonna yelled exasperated at the sight of her friends mingling with people not from Purgatory.

            “It’s okay Wynonna!” Waverly giggled as she popped out from behind the bar with the bottle of tequila, as Carmilla rolled her eyes annoyed she didn’t realize what Waverly and Laura were doing. “These are my new friends. They came to here to try and help!”

            “Yes, because them drinking us dry is really helpful.” Wynonna spat out, “If you didn’t notice Waverly we’re up shits creek with no paddle.”

            “I understand that but even if they can’t help they can’t really leave either,” Waverly replied sheepishly.  
            “What do you mean they can’t leave,” Wynonna said back almost yelling despite herself.

            “Well Carmilla is a vampire,” Waverly said in an almost whisper pointing at Carmilla. “They can’t leave the ghost river triangle.”   
            Wynonna had her gun pointed at Carmilla, she walked slowly but surely towards her. “Show me your mark revenant.”

            “Get that gun out of my face before I make you,” Carmilla said clearly agitated. Waverly refused to give way before she knew it Carmilla had snatched peacemaker from her hand.

            Wynonna realizing the gun didn’t burn Carmilla said, “Well shit, you aren’t a revenant.”  
            “Well duh, I thought it was pretty clear at this point that I was a vampire. No need to get all bunched up about it. I won’t hurt you or any of your goon squad even though you’ve already threatened me multiple times tonight alone.” She said pointedly at Dolls.

            “So anyway,” Waverly said trying to defuse the situation. “They need our help to leave.” She put on her best smile sure that would win Wynonna over.

            “No. Absolutely not. We have enough on our plate already. We do not need to add these strangers woes to that.”

            “But...” Waverly began to plead.  
            “No. End of discussion,” Wynonna shouted. Waverly gritted her teeth but shook her head apparently agreeing with Wynonna.

            “Don’t worry Laura. I’ll help you.” Waverly said under her breath giving Laura a wink.

            Wynonna grabbed a bottle of whiskey, taking such a big gulp of the burgundy liquor that even Carmilla was shocked at the fact that Wynonna didn’t pass out right there and then. It was very clear that Wynonna wasn’t as welcoming as the rest of her group was. Not that they were very welcoming, to begin with.

“Waverly you are far too trusting,” Wynonna said as she lowered the bottle from her lips. “I know you think you are a good judge of character but there’s no way to know these people are okay. We can’t just take these people’s word and trust them.”

“Excuse me, I’m a great judge of character,” Waverly said in between a nasty case of hiccups. Wynonna scoffed before turning her attention fully to her bottle of whiskey.

“This has been sufficiently awkward and very entertaining but I think we are going to call it a night,” Lafontaine said looking at home in the chaos. “Does anyone happen to know where a hotel or something around here is?”

“Oh no, you are not staying at a hotel,” Waverly giggled. “You guys are going to stay at the homestead with us.”

Wynonna choked on her drink, “That is not happening.”

“Be quiet Ms Grumpy-face, it’s happening. They are my friends and I said yes.” Waverly said hugging Laura as Laura let out a giggle. Wynonna and Carmilla rolled their eyes simultaneously, both unhappy about the current circumstances being forced on them.

“That’s so cool of you smiley babe,” Kirsch said giving Waverly a massive grin before shrinking under the glare Nicole and Wynonna shot at him.

“Thank you!” Waverly said more than happy to accept the compliment. “Well, we should head to the homestead.”


End file.
